Courtney's Diary
by Courtney in real life
Summary: Courtney's diary about how she likes it in TDI. Note: challenges are different. DuncanxCourtney Chapter 11 up complete! Plus join my community, please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone!!! This is my first fan fiction so don't be rude or harsh about it. It's about everyone's favorite TDI couple Courtney/Duncan!

Courtney's Diary

**Dear Diary,**

**Today is my first day at total drama island. It was supposed to be at a five star hotel but instead it is in a camp. This camp has no hot showers and bugs everywhere! But it was totally worth it when I heard the prize was $100,000 I knew that God sent me here to win. We were seperated into two teams: screaming gophers and killer bass. I'm on the killer bass team along with Bridgette, DJ, Ezekial, Eva, Sadie, Tyler, Izzy, Geoff, Harold, and Duncan. So far today we were served disgusting food cooked by Chef Hatchet. Well I better get ready for my first challenge.**

**To were my memories are kept safe,**

**Courtney**

A/N: So what do you think?


	2. The Results for the Challenge

Dear Diary,

I was so close to getting voted off thanks to Mr. Delinquent. But Ezekiel got out. Poor homeschooled kid. His fault for saying sexist comments. Chris is going to tell us our challenge soon. This should be fun.

Today we get a break from our challenges. Instead we're going to have a dance, courtesy of Chris, and we have to have a date. This should be fun. If we don't have a date, we're automatically voted off. I know that I'm not the prettiest one here, but I know that I would at least get one date, right? I just hope it's not Duncan.

* * *

Two hours and I still haven't been asked out yet. I mean Bridgette got Geoff, Gwen got Trent, Lindsay got Tyler, Katie and Sadie got Justin (it goes on but I won't tell you all of them). Even Beth got a date!!! With Cody!!! I never knew they had a thing. I thought that Cody was committed with Gwen. Oh well guess you really don't know that much about a person. At least Duncan didn't ask me out yet. But I bet he's planning on it.

* * *

Two guys asked me out: Duncan and Noah. Seriously, no decent guys!!! I mean Duncan's so annoying and Noah's so nerdy. I picked Duncan but not because I liked him. I seriously don't ok. It was because Noah is so ew... at least Duncan's hot (that part is between you and me). Well I guess since Duncan's not going to read this I can say that he is the cutest boy that I've seen. But I can't like him. I just can't. What would my friends think??? Their going to say that he's so ugly and why did I date him??!!! This is a serious crisis!!! I hope my friends don't watch this.

See ya,

Courtney


	3. Heather Attack

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it! I fell in love with that delinquent! We were

slow dancing (which I hated at first) and then he kissed me! The

funny thing was that I liked it! It was like one of those fantasy

dreams that you wished would come true. But this is a secret by just

you and me. Do not tell anyone! So after I kissed him, Heather (the

biggest brat in the world) starts to kiss him too! I will get my

revenge one day:).

Bye,

Courtney


	4. Truth or Dare

Dear Diary,

Needless to say Noah and Eva got out. Our next challenge was truth or dare. I got picked first and I chose truth. Bridgette asked me if I found any romance in camp. I had to think about this one. I decided to tell the truth and said yes. It kept going on and so far all I did was keep my mouth shut for ten whole minutes and tell Duncan a compliment, which was hard. I told him that he was very sweet which he denied. In the end Justin got out for not talking. But before he did he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Duncan got super jealous but before he could anything he left. I really did NOT enjoy his kiss. He was not a good kisser like the delinquent.

Bye,

Courtney


	5. Revenge

Dear Diary,

Today we had to vote the top boy and girl from our team. Katie (or was it Sadie) Tyler, Beth, and Cody were voted off. We were told that we were not going to have challenges for another week so I decided to get back at Heather. It was not hard at all. All I had to do was tell Lindsay that Heather told me to get her, her makeup bag. Then I threw in the toilet. That is why on the challenge the next day Owen took so long in finding her makeup bag. Revenge is sweet!

See ya,

Courtney


	6. My ex

Dear Diary,

Sadie (I finally got their names down) quit TDI because she was

Depressed without Katie. So the next day the killer bass (that's us)

got a new member. And guess who it was? My ex-boyfriend Jake. I broke up with him because he was restless and proposed to me four times.

I tried to run but I slipped and guess who caught me? Jake. Then he kissed me. I tried not to kiss back but it was so hard since he was such a good kisser.

I pulled away and he said what's wrong? You don't seem to miss your boyfriend."

I glanced at Duncan. He looked like he was going to suffocate him.

I said "don't you mean ex?"

"Not anymore" he said with a smile and pulled me in for another kiss.

I couldn't help but kiss him back like I said he was a good kisser.

"I knew that you wanted me" he said.

"Yeah about that I said I have a boyfriend named Duncan."

"Oh you mean that punk?"

Then Duncan stepped in

"yes she means that punk!"

This was going to be a long three days.

See ya,

Courtney


	7. AN

Me: I know that my stories stink and I'll try to update soon.

Courtney: she means will update soon and WHY IS MY EX-BOYFRIEND JAKE IN THIS STORY?!!!

Jake: Courtney?

Me and Courtney: yes?

Jake: both of your names are Courtney how am I supposed to propose to the right person!!!

Me: call me Courtney and her princess

Duncan: I did not hear you say that you wanted propose right?

Jake runs away from Duncan

I slap myself on my forehead: just review

Courtney: Review!!! Even if her stories stink...

I pull out rabbi rabbits while Courtney runs away.


	8. 7 minutes in heaven or not

Dear Diary,

So far Jake took me by a still lake. But that's not all. He also kisses me anytime possible (especially in front of Duncan). Curse him for being a good kisser.

So now whenever he comes I run up to Duncan and kiss him. Good thing he's a better kisser. Our challenge didn't help at all either.

First of all it was called seven minutes in heaven. And my partner was (surprise, surprise) Jake!!! This can't be good. Plus everyone (including Duncan) has to watch us from a camera monitor. Right when we walked into the room Jake automatically started to make out with!!! I tried so hard not to kiss back but he was such a good kisser!!! So I accidentally kissed him back then fainted!!!

When I woke up, I saw Duncan. He looked ticked and said "we're over".

I can't stop crying!!!

See ya (sniff, sniff),

Courtney

Me: Can you please help me by giving me more ideas I'm running out of challenges.


	9. Another Challenge ugh

Dear Diary,

The next two days were torture!!! Duncan kept avoiding me and Jake tried to get closer. Our next challenge was a tri-armed challenge. In he last challenge Harold got out so we we're both even. Gwen with Trent, Owen with Heather, Lindsay with Lashawna, Geoff with Bridgette, Jake with DJ, and me with Duncan. Our challenge was that we had to spend one day in the woods together while being chained together.

Duncan just looked at me and said "let's get this over with".

That broke my heart usually he would want to do something like this but I guess not since our last challenge.

"Duncan please talk to me" I begged.

"What is there to talk about?!" He said angrily "You like Jake and he likes you back end of story besides he's probably your type."

I gasped and said "don't even say that! I don't like him because I love

somebody else in this crummy old camp and you know it!"

Then I whispered so that Duncan can't hear me. "Besides he probably kissed someone else by now."

"What?" said Duncan.

"He's a two timing jerk!!!"

See ya (sniff, sniff),

Courtney

Me: how should I put them back together? BTW thank you bluepineapple

for giving the idea for this story! PS if you have more challenges

tell me!!! Also you people that hate my stories, STOP READING THIS STORY THEN AND MAKE YOUR OWN STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Courtney: also review (whispers) even though it stinks… (runs away before I pulled out my wooden bat)


	10. Another Challenge Result

Dear Diary,

Then Jake comes running to our camping site while dragging poor DJ and

bunny.

"Courtney" he took a deep breath. "I know I asked you this a

million times but I want you to rethink. Princess will you marry me?"

"Umm let me think no!!! For the fifth time!"

"You'll be sorry!"

"Whatever..."

When they went away Duncan kissed me. I kissed back happy that we were back together. That night when we slept in our tents the camera guy unchained us and we went to sleep soundly.

The next morning, we ran back to camp as fast as we could. Everyone was there except for Jake and DJ who came slowly behind us. So we lost.

It was the campfire ceremony. So far Duncan, DJ, Geoff and Bridgette are safe. Only Jake and me left. I think we know who's going to win.

…

…

…

Jake… won?

I don't understand… how?

When I got to Player De Losers, I saw the video of Jake switching the votes. I'll never forgive him.

See ya ,

Courtney

Courtney: Jake, how could you?

Jake: I told you, you would be sorry.

Me: Jake this is low even for you!!!

Jake whatever…

I threw Jake in a closet while playing a CD with Barbie Girl on it.

Me: he, he the end!!! Review!!! Plus I made a community!!! So sign up!!!


End file.
